The present invention provides the compounds 1-(2-propenyl)-3-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)-.DELTA..sup.3 -cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde and 1-(2-propenyl)-4-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)-.DELTA..sup.3 -cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde and a straightforward, economical process directed towards synthesizing the 1-(2-propenyl)-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)-.DELTA..sup.3 -cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehydes by reaction of an allylic halide with a mixture comprising 3-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)-.DELTA..sup.3 -cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde and 4-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)-.DELTA..sup.3 -cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde, also referred to as myrac aldehyde, having the structure: ##STR2## and utilization of the 1-(2-propenyl)-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)-.DELTA..sup.3 -cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehydes for their organoleptic properties in perfumes, perfumed articles, foodstuffs, foodstuff flavoring compositions, tobaccos, tobacco flavoring compositions and medicinal products.
In the perfumery art there is a considerable need for substituents having sweet, fruity, lavender notes with citrus, floral and balsam nuances. Cocoa liquor-like, sweet-rich and creamy oily notes are desirable in tobacco flavoring compositions. Specifically described are materials having such an organoleptic profile but which do not discolor with age. Such fragrance materials have a wide utilization in the presence of these perfume compounds. A limited amount of such materials that give rise to these properties is available from natural sources but the natural materials are subject to wide variations in quality, are expensive, and are often in critically short supply.
In addition, there is a continuing search for food flavor compositions which can vary, fortify, modify, enhance, augment or otherwise improve the flavor and aroma of foodstuffs and medicinal products. To be satisfactory, such compositions should be stable, non-toxic and blendable with other ingredients to provide its own unique flavor and aroma nuance without detracting from the co-ingredients. Preferably, such compositions should be naturally occurring or present in natural foodstuffs so that its ingestible safety can be readily recognized. These materials should be capable of being synthesized in a simple and economical manner. The need for safe flavors in the cocoa butter-like area, fruity flavor area (e.g. apricot and peach), dairy flavor area and coconut flavor area is well-known particularly in the ice cream and yogurt flavor areas. More specifically, there is a need for the development of non-toxic materials which can replace natural materials not readily available, having cocoa butter-like, fruity, dairy and coconut aromas and flavor characteristics.
The instant invention provides the foregoing, which the prior art has heretofore failed to provide. Furthermore, nothing in the prior art shows compounds having structures even remotely similar to the 1-(2-propenyl)-(4-methyl-3-pentenyl)-.DELTA..sup.3 -cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehydes of the instant invention.